Naruto Arisato: The Arcana of the World
by AzureKing
Summary: Minato Arisato...many things can be said about him. Smart, Charismatic, Cool, and Kind. However, many people didn't know that he is adopted son of Ryotaro Dojima and brother of Nanako Dojima. Now, Inaba has a sudden mysterious case when Minato's cousin Yu Narukami came. Will Minato be drag into this mystery and finally showed who he really is?
1. Chapter 1

**AK:Hello everyone! This Azureking here to present his new story! This is Naruto crossover with P3 and P4! Naruto basically was banished from Konoha and live a new life. I hope you all like it!**

**And I would like to thank **Ryu Kotei**,** Haseo55** for listening to my idea and telling me to do it!**

_Chapter start._

_A boy was waiting for a monorail as he saw people coming towards him, "Damn, I thought I made sure that they didn't notice until I left." He look at seventeen people panting and catching they're breaths. He smirks, "You guys need something?" he chuckles knowing that he was going to be yelled at._

_The first one to move was a girl with long, dark red hair and dark red eyes. "Arisato-kun…" she stared at him with sad eyes but still held proud determination. "Why?"_

_Arisato just closes his eyes as he sighs from either tiredness or something else, "Naze? Naze, Naze, Naze…" he kept saying over like it was a toy, "Simply, because of March, 5__th__…" he left the reason hanging like person was dead on that date._

_The next one to step up was a boy with_ _short silver hair, grey eyes, pale skin complexion and wears a white band-aid above his left eye. He glares at the blue-haired boy, "and that's why!? Minato, you have to face it that we couldn't stop _IT_!" he yelled to the boy._

_Minato shrugs, "You didn't have _her_ die in yours…Akihiko-senpai." The boy spoke back with coldness in his tone making the silverette back off knowing what happens to people when he hears that tone._

_Minato looks at the railroad as he thought why the monorail was so late. But, the red-haired woman looks at him, "I'd pay the Monorail conductor to be late." The boy grits his teeth in anger._

_He felt a hand on his back, he turn around to see a boy who had_ _dark hair, grayish eyes, and a goatee smiling at him. "C'mon, Minato let's go back to Gekkoukan." However, Minato gently took his hand off his shoulder. _

"_Sorry Junpei…but I can't I need to go back home to Inaba with my father and sister." He said as he nearly forgotten them this year. "Besides, I was feeling homesick anyway." He said with a weak smile._

_Minato sighs as he looks away from them hoping that the Monorail will come fast. He felt a pair of arms holding him tightly, "Yukari…let go." He said in sad tone as if the girl was making things harder than he was trying to make. _

_The girl was wearing_ _a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black mini skirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. "Minato-kun…please don't leave us…" she beg as tears left her eyes. _

_Minato shook his head, "I have to…it's more painful for me to be here than you know."_

"_But, that's we can help you!" a tender, kind voice came from behind his direction Minato turns his body to look to where the voice was a saw a girl that had short teal green hair, and dark brownish gray eyes. "You don't have to hold the burden anymore! Isn't that why you told us about your life before your father and mother adopted you?" she asked._

_Minato nods, "Yes…but only because we thought that was the _END_, Fuuka." He told with the cold tone._

_The monorail came as Naruto step into it…he turns and let everyone see that he was crying… "I truly want to stay with you all, but I just can't! Minako-chan died in arms how am I suppose to live here knowing all the times we had with her are just…just…just GONE!?" he yelled at them as the door closes. "Good-bye." That was the last thing he said as he never look back to his crying friends._

"GAH!" The boy from the dream suddenly yelled. He pinches the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "I haven't had a peaceful sleep in months…" he complained as he went to the bathroom. He look into his mirror and saw his dark blue hair and the slim body he has that had muscles if you look closely through his shirt. He saw blond roots in his hair and pulls out a container of blue hair dye and cover it the roots in it. "Good thing Junes came here, now I don't have to worry about not enough of them." He said as he went to the shower and cleans himself.

As he finished his shower and saw the mirror he saw his cheeks had whisker marks as he pull a small make-up kit for covering scars and the like. After he finished making sure that the marks were covered up then got gray contacts and put them over his blue eyes. "Done, now time to make breakfast." He smiles as he quickly but quietly walks downstairs and saw the kitchen. "Dad won't come down for another ten minutes…so that'll give some time to make breakfast." The boy started cooking eggs, bacon and other breakfast items for the day as his mind wonders. '_I wonder, how everyone from S.E.E.S. are doing? Then again, they probably hate me now since I abandoned them two years ago.'_ He thought as he finished making the food. He looks at the couch as he felt tiredness over come him. "I guess I should take a nap." He went to the conch and let his eyes close from the dreams he been having since his return home.

He felt his mind being pull to a different world, he open his eyes as soon as felt his body twitch from the sudden feeling of transportation. "Where…am I?" he saw a giant blue elevator room that had two people besides him. "Who?" Minato now said in confusion.

The first one he saw was a man his appearance of a bizarre old man with long nose and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. "Welcome to the velvet room…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze or do you prefer Minato Arisato?" he asked politely.

Minato eyes narrowed at the old man, "Either is fine…"

The old man chuckles, "What a polite guest I have, just like Minako and the newest one coming here as well!"

Minato eyes widen, "Minako-chan was here?!"

The kind male nods, "Indeed, she often spoke of you and nothing but great things about you Mr. Arisato." He said as he softly gasped, "How terrible rude of me! I forgotten to introduce myself, I am Igor." He then moves his left hand to point to the next person in the room. "And this is my assistant Margaret."

The person was an elegant lady; Margaret has light blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She is dressed entirely in dark blue with matching high heel shoes and wears black and golden accessories. Also, Margaret carries a purple book, entitled "Le Grimoire". "My name is Margaret. I am please to make your acquaintance. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She told Minato who bowed to her.

Igor smiles, "Naruto…You miss Minako correct?" Minato nods at his question as his eyes were filled with sadness. "I see…but what if I told you that…I can bring her back?"

Naruto immediately stood up, "Seriously?!" he yells completely out of character to show emotions.

The man nods, "Yes, however...it'll be up to my master Philemon to make that decision in the end." He said as Naruto nodded at him to continue. "This year, I would be watching how will you make your choices in your journey…do not be alarm. I am not watching your private life whenever you return to the Velvet room I will know." He informed the blue-haired boy as Naruto nods. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked as a set cards appear on a table in front of him.

Minato nods, "Yes."

Igor chuckles as he flips one of the cards, "The Strength arcane in the upright position (**Okay, to let everyone know… I am not professional fortune teller! I am just doing my best so please don't flame me!)** This means energy hidden within you must be release soon to pass obstacles in your path." He said Minato touches his stomach. The old man flips another, "The Lovers arcana in the upside-down position. It seems that the few woman that hold feelings towards you will assistance you on this journey as well." Minato suddenly remembers the girls in his dream as he felt sadness from remembering them. He just saw another card that was flip by the old man, "The Hanged Man arcana in the upside-down position. It would be likely that old chains from your past will keep you from completing your journey." Naruto eyes held uncontrollable anger in them. "The Devil arcana in upright position, This is interesting for once this card entitles that your past enemies or allies will committed something incredibly selfish or violent things towards you on this journey."

Naruto balls his fist as he bit his lips knowing that this 'journey' will be a hard one if Igor is right. He flips two more cards, "This will be the end your journey, The Star, the Sun all in the upright position. You will finally gain peace within yourself that is what the Star arcana tells me. The Sun says that you'll be able to make others happy as well from completely this journey as well." He told Naruto with a happy and slightly scary grin. But, he flips one more card, "and The Judgment arcana…in the upside-down position. This will mean that you'll never accept your past but face it head in the end of your journey…interesting…I never had a guest whose fortune continues outside the journey." Minato still sees one more card on the table facedown.

Igor grins, "Naruto…would you like to flip that card?" he asked as the boy nodded. It was the world arcane, "The World arcana, and for your view it's in the upright position. This will mean that one day after your journey that you'll bring harmony and peace in the world…" he grins as Naruto felt sleepy again. "It would seem that our time is up. Until next time, Naruto Uzumaki…"

Chapter End.

**AK: I hope everyone like it! I know it short compare to my other works, but that will not happen often I promise. In case no one realize, Naruto is Minato Arisato. I will tell why Naruto choose that name and there will be other flashbacks from the P3 storyline. Anyway, Yu Narukami isn't the only Fool in this story Naruto will also gain it. Here's what happen in P3**

**One:Minato/Naruto become a member of S.E.E.S. **

**Two: Minato/Naruto feel love Minako. **

**Three:Chidori was able to live because Naruto save her and remembers everything. She is also dating Jumpai.**

**Four:The female members of S.E.E.S. are in love with Naruto/Minato. **

**The paring is Minato/NarutoXYukariXFuukaXAigisXMitsuruXRise **

**If you have any questions please put in your reviews and I'll tell you unless its a spoiler. Also, this for my fans who read my other works Naruto does not hate his mother and father. Have a nice wheeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Today's chapter is short but hey I can had a hard week, first I'm transferring to a different school out of the blue after adjusting to my classes! *sigh* oh well! Sorry next chapter will be 5000 or 5500 maybe 6000 if the new school is better and fun._**

**_Q&A time_**

**_Silvdra-zero: For the first question: Minato/Naruto will explain to both S.E.E.S and the Inaba team after he's…in the T.V. world…what? I have plans for him and many more to come. The second question, not at first both Yu and Naruto/Minato will go in different times because Naruto won't get involve with the murders until after Rise comes, but before he'll…have some business of his own in the T.V. world._**

**_Ryu Kotei: Minato/Naruto behavior varies to two groups back at Gekkoukan he was easy going and slightly lazy but now in Inaba he distant (except his family and close friends) cold, cynical, and also a bit nihilism it will change soon but this is his behavior for now. And for the second question, He will be able to gain persona's he get a…certain persona's for his Fool ability. A hint…persona's from a game that has innocent and punishment…and not just those I'm adding a few more my own here and there though the story._**

**_Darkconvoy99: Sorry about that here are the other parings. YukikoXYu, ChieXYosuke, KanjiXNaoto_**

**_Blazeblue: I'll probably put a poll for wither Elizabeth or Margaret to be in the harem most likely the latter since it makes more sense. Sorry but Labrys is going to be a little sister for Naruto._**

**_BlueBakaNinja: Thanks for the complement! I'll do my best not to rush them in! Also for your question…he is indeed a freshman back in his old school Gekkoukan high. And now is a third-year at Yasogami high._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Minato awoke to his living room as he heard footsteps come from his father's room. He immediately stood up and saw his father came in, "Oh…Minato what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

The blue haired yawns as he stretches his body, "I thought that since my cousin is coming I made a home cook meal again this year." He said. '_like used back…in…' _ he suddenly remembers a girl with auburn hair or copper depending of the lighting, she has it in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII that was smiling lovingly at him. He froze as he shook his head trying to dismiss it. "Besides…I needed to make a good excuse to do SOMETHING around since Nanako-chan took my cleaning duties since I went to Gekkoukan high." He chuckle as he remembers his little sister pouting at him when doing the laundry.

Ryutaro Dojima laughs at his son memory, but made a sad frown. "Minato…are you sure you don't want to go back there?" he asked.

Minato knew what this was, ever since he came back from…his first and last year at the most prestigious high school in all of Japan he turn more…dull, lifeless, basically a doll when he came back. His father worried about him but he was keeping his grades as high as ever and kept his life normal as possible, so he didn't asked much. "Dad…I'm fine here in Inaba. Besides, even if I do go back I've got no there to talk to." Minato was going to be a third year in Yasogami high.

Dojima nodded, "All right…just let me know when your stress out. Chisato will kill me if a single hair from your hair was gone because of stress." He laughs as Minato shook his head trying to laugh as well.

They talk as a little 6-year-old girl came into the living room. "Aniki…" she said sleepily, "_Gasp!_ Did you make pancakes?!" she said in joy.

The two males chuckled at the young child sudden happiness for her favorite food. They ate together as Minato still have some thoughts of the old man Igor and the elegant woman Margaret meeting. '_Should I trust them? But, Minako...I want to hold her like I used back then...I want to kiss her back when we were dating. Even if I must sacrifice my own life...it if means to save her fate.' _He thought as he gripped his chopsticks with more pressure.

Dojima look at his watch, "Crap, hey kids! c'mon we to get Yu!"

The two children of Dojima nodded and left to go pick their cousin. Minato got in the car next to his father, "Yawn!" he suddenly yelled out.

Dojima laughs heartily, "Minato take a nap, and I'll wake you when we reach Yu."

He blue haired boy nodded as he fell asleep as the car move.

_Minato was waking up to see a girl with copper color hair, she gently smiles at the boy. "Hehe, Still sleepy my love?" she asked as she peck his lips with her own. _

_The boy slips his tongue in her mouth making her moan as Minato broke the kiss. "Not around you koi." he sat up straight. The dyed blue boy look at the girl in front of him...it was his gentle, warm sun Minako Fujino. This woman, who calmed the storm of anger and sadness hidden behind his mask for who knows how long, "Minako...the most beautiful name in existence..." he whispered as his hand caress her silky, cream-like skin._

_Minako blushed as she smiles gently and giggles, "Minato-kun you sliver tongue devil you!" she responded with a cute smile. "Minato-kun..." Minako put her 'leader' mask, "Promise me...PROMISE ME! That'll you and I will face your past together!" she begs to him completely out her strong mask._

_Naruto strokes her back as he held her close to him, "Minako-chan...Come what may...I'll see it through with you together." He look at his lover she had sleepy look. "Aw, does my hime feel sleepy after saving the world?" He kisses her cheek._

_"Mm-hmmm!" she mumbles, "Minato...can you hold now to my Evoker and MP3 player?" she asked as __she handed her two most cherished items to her boyfriend. _

_Minato nods, "Sure." he grabs the items gently. "Minako Fujino...will you marry me?" he said out of the blue._

_The gasp lightly and a single tear, "I...do..." she sighs as her breathing slowed down._

_Minato slowly lets his eyes close, and opens them a few minutes later. He looks and saw Minako smiling. He chuckles as he nudge her shoulder, "Minako…c'mon it's time to wake up." However he got o response…he nudge her again and again but each time she didn't move. When he move to stand her left arm fell from her chest and was hanging lifelessly as Minato gasp and realize…she passed away._

…

…

…

…

…

"…_*Sob*…*hic*…Not her…" Minato was crying once again life was cruel enough to hurt once more and this time took something that meant the whole world to him._

The car suddenly stops as Dojima and Nanako open their doors. Minato sighs as he open his car door, "Time to meet with my cousin…hopefully this year won't have any deaths or some investigation."

Little did Naruto know…that this year was going to be one hell of a ride for him in more ways than one.

_**The realm of the consciousness and unconsciousness**_

A man with blond hair that's tie into a ponytail smiles at Minato in this small silver portal, "It seems that this Persona-user may actually be a challenge for me compare to Maya and Tatsuya did in the past…isn't that right Minako?"

He turns to see the girl wearing a white kimono sitting in a black chair…but something was off. Her liveliness was gone and furthermore she looks like every possible emotion was drain out of her. She twitches as she heard the word Minato…"My…love…" she weakly look at portal as she tried to smile. "I…miss…you…" her head fell down as she lost what little strength she had left.

The man sighs, "Minato you must hurry and gain power if you want your love to regain her life." He solemnly said to himself. He picks a strange phone that seemed to be made from a bone of monster. "What was that number again?" he asked he push some buttons on it. "Geez, you figure that I live to see so many persona-users that I can use phone." He grumbles as he heard someone pick up.

"Yes, mushi-mushi…" he started.

"…! … … …!"

"Listen ma'am, with all due respect…you acting like a…how did the kids said it…Oh, I remember…a bitch!"

"…**! … …! … …!"**

"You for information I do not have a mother and I did she would be overweight! Listen I can't tell how I got this number…but I can tell you something else!"

"…? … …?"

"My name? I guess THAT I can tell you… Philemon. And the news is that I know where Naruto Uzumaki is living…he is in Inaba."

"…!? …! …! …? …!?"

"First off:I'm only interested in helping get his life back in order '_in my way!'_ Second: I rather kill you, and by the way it would be easy as snapping, than make a pointless lie. Goodbye." He quickly said.

"…!?...!..- BEEP BEEP!"

Philemon sighs as he use the phone again, "Hello is this Mitsuru Kirijo?"

"… … …?"

"ah, such a polite young lady *_coughs* _I found a boy name Nar- I mean Minato Arisato."

"…!? …!? …!? …!? …!"

"He is fine and living…well, depressingly at Inaba."

"…? …"

"I suggest you come yourselves to see his condition and mean ALL of you." he made small demand in his calm tone.

"…?"

"You love him right? Then shouldn't by more than enough reason to look for him? Or is it that you hate him?"

"HOW DARE YOU!?" the voice was hearable from the phone.

"I dare because I can…come during summer and everything will be explained." He told the woman on the phone and hang up, "One more call…Igor…give Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze slash Minato Arisato…Case P-2-IS and Case P-2-EP when he awakens…and perhaps…also Minako-chan's as well. Thank you once more my old servant." He made the phone disappear and walk to Minako who was breathily slowly.

"Don't worry miss…it'll be all be over soon." He told Minako as time in _the__realm of the consciousness and unconsciousness_ has yet to begin but also pass by already all in the same time. "Ah, what took all so long…Minato?" he turns to see Minato and many other people with him.

Chapter End.

**I hope you all like this chapter even though it's short. Anyway, if you have questions just asked and I'll get them next time.**

**Yes, Philemon plays a key role to Naruto's life and problems that will soon happen. And he will fight against him as well. Have a nice wheeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AK:Hey everyone how are you all doing? I've was able to write this by watching and playing my SMT games and have idea! Watch this chapter for many twists and surprises that I will give! **_

_**Q&A time!**_

_**Haseo55: That will be answer in this chapter! **_

_**Blazeblue: Naruto will get a shadow.**_

_**Naruto weapon of choice is a a secret until the T.V. World comes.**_

_**It's Persona 4 Golden**_

_**S.E.E.S. and Inaba investigation squad will be in the arena! With a few surprise guests as well. Also, I will do a Naruto X Freezing story soon. **_

_**Dregus: Yup, but so Naruto can face his problems head on!**_

_**Please enjoy the story!**_

Minato got out of the car just in time to see his cousin Yu Narukami. He has short, bowl-shaped gray hair with matching gray eyes. He has a pale complexion and is quite tall for his age. It seems Dojima was already talking to Yu, "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother and that about sums it up.

Yu smiles as Minato realize that it was the same smile he used to have before he met S.E.E.S…empty but impossible to tell. "It's nice to meet you." he greeted and shook hands with his uncle.

"Heh, you probably don't remember, but we've met." This made Minato raise an eyebrow. _'Was this before he adopted me? Or during me time in hom- I mean Gekkoukan?'_ he thought as his father continues, "I've changed your diapers before, you know." Dojima laughed as Yu sweat dropped then he moves to show a little girl behind him. "This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako; introduce yourself to your cousin."

The girl seemed to be more interested in the ground than her cousin and meekly said, "…'lo" and then she immediately got her behind her father.

"*_chuckles*_ what're you so shy for?" he asked as Nanako hits her dad's back! "OWW…hehe…" he continues to chuckle as the pain quickly subsided.

Minato walks in surprising Yu and look at Dojima, "Oh yeah, this is your adopted cousin Minato Arisato."

"Arisato?" The grey-haired boy said.

Minato shrugs, "I wanted to keep my family's surname and dad allowed it…you can say my name is all I have left of them." This was true, he knows about his family for quite some time. The fox in his mind/soul/gut was on…oddly enough friendly terms with Minato. However, said demon was always sleeping ever since Minato awaken to his _powers _two years ago and was left uncheck for a long time. He was extremely mad at his parents but after seeing the memory of Kurama…he just was sad that he'll never meet them. But, thanks to…Minako…he was able to forgive them and decide to change his name to Minato permanently as for Arisato that was a good friend of his mothers who was suppose to be his godfather until he died before he was born and all they had left was…Jiraiya the bastard who rather see boobs than save his godson's life. Did he ever check on him? NO! And when he become his 'student' -note the term is use loosely- all he did was showing him the jutsu and made him figure it out on his own! Minato calms his head as he heard a voice, "_**I suggest you speak master, it seems Yu is noticing your mind wondering off.'**_ The voice seemed to have faded as Minato smirks mentally knowing who the voice was. "Anyway, it a pleasure to meet you, Yu-san." He raises his hand for a handshake as his cousin gave his own.

Yu smiles at his adopted cousin and said, "Likewise."

Dojima smiles at the two getting along, "Well, then let get going. My car's over there."

The family of three already enter the car as Minato look out to see a girl walking away from Yu. "Oi, did you already strike out with girl?!" he yelled making Yu blush.

Yu ran to the car as he sat next to as Minato got in the driver's wheel, "Minato are you old enough to drive?"

Minato however just started the car and got into the street he adjusted his mirror to look at Yu, "hmm? Oh yeah, I turn nineteen just last year." (I think that's legal age for driving in Japan right?) "Although, dad tried to convince me to keep using my motorcycle until I turn a hundred a like him!" he laughs as Dojima mutters 'ungrateful kid' and 'still young enough to rock'.

Yu seemed interested, "you have a motorcycle?"

Minato nods as he made a turn, "Yup, I called it 'Tōketsu Kishi' because it was a gift from a friend of mine." He finish as he made a sharp left turn making Nanako giggle at the sudden shift in motion and two other males pale at Minato driving.

Yu look confuse, "Frozen Knight? Hmm…I see the person must care for you a lot to get a motorcycle."

"Actually, it was her motorcycle let say that she…wanted me to have and shipped to me last year." He said as he sigh missing his friends.

He looks at the speed meter to check if he needed to tune up the car, but saw the gas getting low. "Hey, dad we need to stop to get some gas is that fine?"

Dojima nodded, "Yeah it seems that Nanako needs to go the bathroom." He told his son as Minato move his mirror to see his kid sister moving uncomfortably in her seat.

They stopped at a gas station called Moel, Minato slowed down as he arrived to his spot, "Hi! Welcome to Moel!" an attendant greeted them.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima and Minato asked together and receive a nod from the little girl. They all step out of the car as Minato talk to gas attendant about the bathroom situation.

The attendant saw Nanako looking for the bathroom, "It's in the back, to your left. You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

Nanako pouted that man thought she was less intelligent then he have her credit for, "I know…geez."

The attendant looks at Minato once more, "So you taking trip again, Minato-chan?"

The boy shook his head, "No, we just came to pick up my cousin. He came here from the big city."

"The city, huh…interesting…" the attendant smiles at that sudden information.

"Also, can you fill up my dad's car while you at?" Minato asked.

The attendant nods, "Sure, Minato-chan! Regular right?" he asked as Minato nodded and went inside in the Moel building to get a snack for Nanako and himself while Dojima went out to the sidewalk to smoke without scaring the other customers about explosions.

Yu was all alone, "So, you're a high school student?" the gas attendant asked with a soft tenor voice. Yu now notice he sported the red, yellow and white MOEL uniform with a matching hat over short wavy gray hair. He turned his attention from the car to Yu, looking slightly interested.

Yu was taken aback by his question, but answered politely anyway. "Y-yes." The attendant was fairly friendly and helpful so far, greeting them enthusiastically and telling Nanako where the bathroom was and it seem he knew Minato enough for a first name basis. There was no reason to be rude.

"Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?" he asked rhetorically knowing the people reactions already. "There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're looking for part-time help. Give some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." He told Yu the offer and gave his hand, "By the way, my name is Nami."

Yu shook hands but felt something off, "I'm Yu Narukami."

Minato got out of the gas station to see Yu and Nami chatting as the attendant did his job. Nami left as she finish and Yu look dizzy. "Oi, Yu are you alright?" he asked in all honesty.

Yu shook his head to try to relief his headache, "Yeah, I think so." Minato help Yu get back in the car.

Nanako saw this, "Onii-chan is Yu okay?"

Minato nods, "Yeah, he's fine." the rest of the family got in as Minato drove off and took the road that led to Junes. "Hey, Yu, we're going to get some ingredients for dinner you want me to drop you off at our house before we head there?" he asked knowing a shortcut.

Yu shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Minato nodded and increase the car speed to reach his goal. "Alright, people I suggest you hold...wait there's nothing to hold to...if any you die...well let's just hope not!" he smile evilly as the family hope they would not get any injuries.

5 minutes later

Everyone but Minato and Nanako were pale. "Oh c'mon, It wasn't that bad!" he yelled as Nanako keep saying 'do it again, do it again' They went in to Junes as Minato look in every direction as if he was in enemy territory.

Yu saw many girls around his age and older eyeing Minato like piece of prime rib. "Umm...Minato are you well, you know popular?" he asked slightly scared that the women might rape his cousin.

"Yup, you see in the school's festival my class had a maid and butler cafe. And a let girls and women made a fanclub for me." He said as he got some expensive meat and other things for dinner. "I don't mind as long as they don't kidnap me or anything. Actually they would rather let them be my shield in a gun fight then rather kidnapped me." And Minato got some snacks in large quantities. "If you ask me, it's better this way rather having a bunch of girls stealing my underwear." He then put in sodas and instant ramen in the cart as well. "Alright let's pay."

They went to cash register as Yu saw the total payment that made his mouth drop, "400,000!?" he said in shock tone.

He thought Dojima was going to yell at his cousin but that thought was out the window when Minato gave the cashier a GOLDEN credit card! "From my account please."

Yu look at Dojima for an explanation and was given one, "You see, Minato enter a lottery and got 5,000,000,000 Yen from the Kirijo Corporation." Yu month only dropped from the sheer luck that his cousin had! It was official…Minato was a man among man. HELL, he probably doesn't need to talk to get a girlfriend!

Minato and the rest of the family went back into the car as Minato went in backseat with his sister and cousin. He yawns as he felt his usually tiredness getting the best of him again, "Nanako wake me up when we get home." However, he was already dreaming about his days in Gekkoukan.

Minato POV

I was scare…today I was finally being transferred to my dream School Gekkoukan High! I guess despite my lousy life when I was with **them** and I can still gain a little joy.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to all customers who we in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai…"

_The announcement was so quick and to the point I wondered if that was a machine rather than a human making that announcement. There I saw someone who I didn't realize that was sitting next to me, a girl with red hair or if you want a more accurate description I say copper or auburn hair she has it in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII she saw me and wave at me. I got up from my seat and sat next to her. "Hello, I'm Nar-" I catch mistake it been a year since I change my former life name with my new better life's name. "I meant Minato Arisato it's a pleasure to meet you." _

_The girl smiles at me…it was weird…it held pain and loneliness, but still had enough happiness and kindness to cover it from most people's eyes. "Hi, my name is Minako Fujino! I know you're going to Gekkoukan Minato-san!" she said with a cute giggle._

_My eyes widen, "but, how did you know that?!" I'm trying to figure the cause of this anomaly._

_Minako burst into more giggles, "It's because I'm an espar…" she said with serious face._

_I tensed up hearing this as he look at the girl face, "…" the only thing that was audible was my breathing._

"_Just kidding! I'm going to that school too and I saw the school emblem on your uniform!" she stuck her tongue out making me blush at my mistake. _

_We chatted more as the Train slowly down as Minako and I heard the announcement for the stop, "Iwatodai… this the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."_

_Minako smiles at me, "Let's make this year a great one, Minato-kun!" she said with child-like joy._

_I can only chuckle at her childish behavior as I nodded hoping for the same thing…_

…

…

…

_Little did I know that this will be the last year for me to enjoy myself…because at the end of my first school year this will only bring despair for me…_

Minato just woke up in the car that just stopping at the house. They left as Minato cook friend chicken, Caesar salad, and other side items. Dojima looks Yu after Minato finished making the food and sat down with them, "All right, let's have toast!" everyone nodded as drank their sodas or juice. "So, you're mom and dad are busy as always…they're working overseas this time, was it?" he asked as Yu nodded, "I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents…it's rough being a kid." This made Minato nod to his little speech for his cousin. "Well, it's just the three of us here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So as long as you're here, you're part of this family, so please make yourself at home."

Yu smiles, "Thank for your kindness." He said in sincere and grateful tone.

Minato chuckles at that comment, "Hey c'mon, there's no need to be so formal. Oi, see you're making Nanako all tense!" he laugh as he pointed to his sister who quickly look down in embarrassment.

Dojima smiles, "Well, anyway let's eat!" However everyone stops as Dojima cell phone was ringing, "Ugh, who's calling at this hour?"

Minato started to eat as Dojima answered his phone. He stood up and look at the children, "Sorry, I have to take care of business. Go ahead and eat without me. Anyway, I don't know how late I'll be so Minato can you help out Yu with his stuff?" he asked as Minato gave a thumbs up as he ate more of the chicken he made.

Dojima left as Nanako look a little nervous with Yu around her. Minato sighs as he got out his red headphones and plays his favorite song _Burn My Dread___and also turned on the T.V. for his sister while also giving her the remote. "Our Dad's a detective, usually he's not busy, but sometimes in month or two he gets swamped with paperwork." Making Yu nodded in understanding. "It's not rough or anything just a little to get use to that's all."

However, the newest story about an affair between a city council secretary named Taro Namatame, who was cheating on his wife with another woman. "Bah! Reporters just love to get their hands dirty for five seconds of fame! Nanako can you change this?" Minato asked his sister.

"Okay!" she said happy to skip boring stuff. She change during a Junes commercial, "_Everyday's great at your Junes!"_ the slogan made Nanako smiles and sang along with it. Making Yu surprise she remember a short song, "Aren't you going to eat?" she said making Yu nodded and quickly eat his food.

Minato stretches and looks at the time…11:55 P.M. ever since the day at S.E.E.S. he never got good rest knowing an attack might happen, "Sigh…time to go back to sleep." He went to his room unaware Yu also went to his room leaving Nanako to watch a little more T.V. before going to sleep as well. He immediately felt dizzy and struggles to go to his room! When he reaches the door he opens it and instantly falls on his futon! He felt his mind being pull to a different world like it did with Igor and Margaret's room, he open his eyes as soon as felt his body twitch from the sudden feeling of transportation.

However he wasn't in the same room like last time he was in a giant tower that had a mural of a butterfly in the middle of the floor. "Welcome…Minato Arisato…or should I say…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" Minato saw a man wearing a butterfly mask with a white suit he also had blond hair that was in a pony tail looking him.

Minato saw a girl he knows all too well to mistake, "Minako-chan!" he rushes to her to see she was sleeping with a peaceful expression. He looks at the man behind him, "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

The man bows to the boy, "I am simply known as…Philemon…"

Minato eyes widen knowing that this man can bring his love one back from the dead. However the man started to speak first, "We have much to discuss." He summoned a fancy table and two chairs as he also got out a tea pot and cups. "Let's talk it over with some tea, shall we?"

_**Meanwhile in Konoha**_

Tsunade has summoned all the Konoha twelve and jonins to her office, she smiles at them. "Everyone I have good news!"

Sakura looks at her master with curiosity, "What has happen Tsunade-sama?"

She put her Hokage face as she took a deep breath, "I receive word from anonymous source that Naruto is located in a place called Inaba."

Everyone smiles at Tsunade, Hinata smiles at this news. However the happy moment was cut-off from Tsunade phone ringing loudly as it went the phone collect the message, "Your hoping Naruto is going to finally come back?" the voice was none other than Philemon! "Naruto will face his biggest challenge…but, will he die or live? If you truly care for him STAY away from him!" the message deleted itself as everyone was shock at this message.

Tsunade looks at her ninja and gives a serious look, "I want you all to find this location called Inaba and convince Naruto to come back!"

Everyone said 'yes' and left to make their preparations. However, outside there were two people, one was a young man, with short black wavy hair, and blue eyes. He wears a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, a hoodie with long rabbit-like ears, blue trousers, and dark navy sneakers. "Well, that's done." He said as he put away his blue cell phone. "So, should we go back Fumi-chan, since we completed Philemon-san's request?"

The person was a woman with short black hair tied in pigtails and gray emotionless eyes. She wears a white cheongsam with painted cherry blossoms, and matching white slippers, with her a black jacket over it. "Yes, it would be pointless if we stay he Naruto-kun…I mean Hibiki-kun." She said with slight smile that Hibiki rolled his eyes.

He chuckles as he held the woman in his arms, "Maybe…we should stay for a bit longer…" as he nibbles her earlobe getting moan of pleasure from the stoic woman. "I mean…if we get back to JP's Makoto-chan or Otome-chan might take me away the second we get back." He teased her as Fumi turn and gave him a simple, but passionate kiss.

She got his face closer to her as she let their foreheads touch gently, "Hotel…NOW!" she said as lust was taking over her rational mind.

Hibiki smiles at her little situation, "Of course my little genius." As he led her to the one of the hotels he knew that would let him go with his lover.

_Meanwhile in Iwatodai_

A red-haired student who's aura and appearance practically screams royal, despite her simple clothing which was white turtleneck shirt with no sleeves and black pants. was thinking about a single thing in her mind…Minato Arisato, the only man who stole her heart and heals her wounded soul.

_I found a boy name Nar- I mean Minato Arisato_

Philemon a man who called out of nowhere told here where the love of her life was. But, how did he know?

_He is fine and living…well, depressingly at Inaba_

What did that mean? Was Minato still blaming himself for Minako's death? But, he promises her that if he needed help he'll call her. She realized that was probably words of comfort for her since she needed someone to bring her back from her despair.

_I suggest you come yourselves to see his condition and mean ALL of you._

However, if she calls the rest of the S.E.E.S. members would be angry with her? Or would he let it slide like most times we she wanted to be with him during the days of the _tower_?

_You love him right? Then shouldn't by more than enough reason to look for him? Or is it that you hate him_

Either way she can't let him die just because he'd be a little upset. She left as her collage class was over; she took her cell phone out and dial the first number she trusted… "Yukari? I need your help…"

_Come during summer and everything will be explained_

"I need your help…it's about Minato-kun…can you call everyone else and tell to keep the summer open? ...why? Because…we going to Inaba to help our friend." She finished as she close her cell phone.

From miles away in a skyscraper a boy with black hair that was shirtless letting the world see his body cover in demonic tattoos. His eyes were yellow as he smirks and got a cell phone, "Hey, Philemon…the plan is going into action."

"_Good, Demi-Fiend…or should say-"_

"Naruto? Hitoshura? Yeah, yeah! Look tell me when I get the rest of the magatama's you promise?"

"_All in good time…I need you to stick around."_

The demonic version of Naruto growls in anger, "WHAT?! What am I suppose to do here?"

"_Don't worry, I'll send a servant of mine to give you a good amount of Yen for your troubles."_

The boy smiles, "All right! Just tell me when to roll out!" he said as he thought partying none stop!

"_Thank you for assistance…I shall give you the amount of one billion Yen for your troubles. *thump!* hello? Hello?" _

Naruto has fainted as foam filled his mouth as his eyes were comically white and round as dinner plates!"

What will Philemon have in store for Naruto?

Chapter end

I hope people know the surprises I gave in this stroy! Also, the konoha ninjas will not come anytime soon maybe a month after the first kidnapping or maybe earlier depending if my idea for Naruto challenge from Philemon.

Also, I will make a Naruto X Devil Survivor 2 fanfic is that good idea and the paring is Naruto/Hibiki X Fumi X Otome X Makoto X Airi X Hinako harem. Have a nice wheeee!


	4. Chapter 4

_AK: Hey everyone sorry this a short chapter next time I'll make it longer despite how long it takes! This chapter will explain Naruto persona's and tasks for the year. Please enjoy this!_

_Q&A time!_

_Blazeblue: thanks for the cool complement! Also, the freezing fanfic is done, read it and please leave review for here and that one too please!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

Minato woke in his room as he felt something he never thought he feel again…hope…Philemon…the one who can bring back his lover from the curse she made to protect the world from Nyx. He smiles as he walks downstairs and began making breakfast for his family. "No mistakes…not while this chance is here!" he pledge to himself as he made bacon. Then he heard someone walking down to the kitchen.

It was his father who came to see Naruto already done making breakfast! "Sorry, Minato but I have to-" he was stop as Minato pullout a small banto box and gave to his father.

"I already pack your lunch! It's your favorite food and some of the leftovers from last night!" he said as Dojima grins at his son.

"Well, looks like you make a good wife one day!" However he was punch _hard _in the gut from his son. "It was a joke…" he wheezed out as the detective regains his breath. "Anyway, just show Yu the way to school alright?" he asked as he grab his keys.

"Sure~" Minato lazily said and wave his father goodbye. He watches the T.V. as he tried to figure from the meeting that he had with Philemon.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Minato was sitting in fancy silver chair as he sips some of the tea that Philemon was so generous to give. "This is…" he as finished the hot drink. _

"_Royal Milk Tea, that Minako made for you in the mornings after you two…spend a long time together?" the mask-wearing man comments as Naruto blushed and gave a shock look at the man. "I know everything that happens for it already happen and before it began…tell me…do understand what I'm saying?"_

_Minato nods, "This…place has a unique time distortion effect that you know everything because the time here is between everything that has ended and began." He said as he saw his teacup have the same amount of liquid that he finished. _

_The man smirks, "Correct…I suppose you're wondering why I've brought here besides tea?"_

_Minato nods, "Yes…can you bring back Minako from the great seal?"_

"_Indeed I do. But, I want to see your potential." He said as he lifted his cup to drink his tea._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_*_sigh_* all my life or rather the beginning of time I have witness human potential and legends unfold into great endings." He chuckles a bit before continuing. "I have helped the first generation of persona-users and the second as well. I even went as far to battle the second generation and to be defeated! HA! ME A GOD OF PERSONAS LOST TO SIMPLY HUMANS!" he bellows with loud joy. "Then…there were you and your friends. The __**Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad**__ or S.E.E.S., the third generation of persona-users…one of all the members attained the power of the Universe…Minako Fujino." He pulls out a mirror to show the former S.E.E.S. leader fight against Nyx. "Originally I wanted to aid in this journey, but anyone user that will obtain this power…I cannot interfere for the power will destroy the world."_

_Minato nods as he clutch his fists, "I understand, but what that has to do with this?"_

_Philemon smiles gently, "I want you to play a game."_

"_A game?"_

"_Yes, to see if you're truly worthy to bring back Miss Minako." Philemon explains as he pulls out photos of five different males. "This will be your tests. Each of these boys are different versions of you. I want to see if you can surpass them and gain what you want."_

_Naruto smiles at the challenge, "Fine! Bring them now!"_

_Philemon holds up a hand and frowns at the boy, "Calm yourself. This test will begin when _**I**_ say so!" the male's voice becomes powerful enough to make the courageous boy nods in fear! "Also" he snaps his fingers to make three boxes appear on the table and making the tea set gone as well. "You'll gain the power of the Fool Arcana. Unlike, Minako who spends months trying to make the prefect personas to support her team…I'll give you these powerful ones in exchange that you can't choose anything else." He declared as Minato look at the boxes to see old cards and pick out twenty different cards. _

_The master of personas flips each of the cards and smiles, "Interesting choices my friend. For the fool arcana you choose Orpheus Minako's starter persona. For Magician you choose Medea, the Priestess Scathach. Empress you choose one the second generation persona's…Durga. For Hierophant you choose…Daisoujou. Next is the Lovers another card from the second generation…Venus and the next card is from the second generation as well is the next one Chariot Futsunushi. For Justice you choose another second generation…could this be you anger against me?" The man chuckles as Minato kept his cool mask on, "it's Hyperion. Also, Arahabaki is your choice for Hermit…perhaps this card was from your love for the lovely Mitsuru? Fortune is Chronos another second generation persona card. For Strength you choose the unbeatable hero Siegfried…hmm cautious are we? And let's see two more cards from persona-users that came before you, Prometheus for the Hanged man and for Death Hades. As for the next its Temperance and you choose Byakko…hmm that'll be interesting to watch later. For the Devil Arcana it seems that you choose Lilim for it and you have also included Cu Chulainn the student of the Scathach. And the last three are also the last persona's that defeated me as well, for the Star Arcana you have chosen Astria, then the Moon Arcana the goddess Artemis, and lastly the Sun Arcana the god Apollo." He looks at the last card until Naruto swiped from his grasp. "I'll let you hold onto that card…"_

_Naruto nods, "Now, what?" _

_Philemon places the cards into Naruto's hand, "You will wait until I summon you again."_

_FLASHBACK END!_

Minato smirks as he pulls out his cards, "Minako…give me a little time…please." He smirks as he saw Nanako and Yu enter the room. "Hey, guys." He saw that Yu still look tired, "Dude, you stay up all night or somethin'" he asked.

Yu shook his head, "I had a somewhat troubling dream."

They all sat in the table as Naruto told them Dojima left to check on some kind of trouble. They all had a nice chat which made the blue-haired boy enjoy. It seems that the challenge has given him another chance to gain happiness. "Hey guys, I'm going to head to the school first my teacher wants to speak to me about my grades." He said making Nanako slightly sad that she can't walk with her brother. "Nanako, I promise to take you to Junes today!" this made the smart child squeal with happiness.

Minato drove on the street on his trusted motorcycle _Tōketsu Kishi _as he smiled, "This my only chance to get my life back on track…this is going to be fun!" he yelled as increase his speed.

But, from the sky two males were watching him, one with silver hair that has a strange symbol on his neck. While, the other one had weird shape gun,"this seems interesting right? Demon-san" the gun welding boy said.

And silver hair boy sighs, "I really don't care as long as Philemon will let me go back to where Serph and Sera at! I miss my friends, my comrades."

The gun welding boy smiles, "Hey, I miss my friend Nemissa and my team too. Hopefully this won't take long."

The boys left the sky as Philemon smiles from his dimension as things were going as plan.

Chapter end.

I know what you guys are thinking that I'm overpowering him but I'm not. Just because he has those powers and personas doesn't mean he almighty…yet. However, his indeed strong since he has fought against shadows! Also, this not multi crossover it just some characters are in the story forNaruto task and won't appear after its finish.

Anyway this the list of Naruto's that came from their respected worlds. Digital Devil Saga, Devil Survivor 2, Soul Hackers, Nocturne,and one of persona games before 3.

Have a nice wheee and please leave nice reviews!


End file.
